Nuevas Propuestas de la Sociedad
by Judith Rose Dark
Summary: Amy y Maria Rose trabajan como sirvientas personales del príncipe Sonic y del príncipe Shadow hasta que la vida de estos dan un giro inesperado revelando la verdad detrás de uno de ellos, obligando los a ir al reino legitimo de el en busca de respuestas acerca de su pasado, pero en medio de su investigación saldrán verdades que tal vez nunca tuvieron que ser conocidas.
1. Inicio

Su corazón estaba quebrantado, y sus lágrimas amargas se deslizaban por sus mejillas como si fueran cascadas confirmaban el sufrimiento que sentía por dentro, tenían entre sus brazos el cuerpo del que había sido su padre, su protector y su héroe, adentro de él era un mar de emociones, sentía tristeza, odio y una sed implacable de venganza asía aquel que le había rebatado la vida a su padre, solo levanto su vista esmeralda topándose con un erizo negro con rayos rojos y mirada rubí que se encontraba en el mismo estado que él, Sonic solo se levantó con el cuerpo de su padre en brazos y camino asía un roble que se encontraba cerca de donde estaban manchando su vestimenta degastada de aquel liquido carmesí que aun fluía de su difunto padre, y depositaba el cuerpo debajo de la sombra de este.

-**padre…-**Dijo Sonic en forma de susurro mientras tomaba entre sus manos el mango de su espada apretándolo con fuerza como si lo quisiera romper en mil pedazos- **este delito no quedara sin castigo** –volteo asía donde se encontraba Eggman, y vio como este seguía discutiendo con aquella eriza rojiza que era la madre biológica de Shadow, solo levanto su espada al aire y después la apunto asía Eggman- **¡has firmado tu sentencia de muerte Eggman!**

Eggman solo voltio a la dirección de dónde provenía aquella voz encontrándose con la punta de una espada apuntándole entre el medio de sus ojos, los cuales era protegidos por una clase de lentes.

**-¡AQUÍ SERA TU TUMBA EGGMAN!** –Dijo Sonic preparándose para atravesar su rostro con su espada, pero Eggman cogió un escudo con incrustación de diamante antes de que Sonic pudiera encajarle la espada evitando ese ataque, al sentir este como la espada volvía a tomar impulso se lanzó a correr para salvar su vida- **¡VUELVE AQUÍ COBARDE!**

**-¡SONIC, NO COMETAS UN GRAVE ERROR!** –Grito Shadow cogiendo su espada del suelo mientras se incorporaba lentamente y empezaba a seguir a Sonic- **¡SI ALGUIEN VA A MATAR A EGGMAN VOY A SER YO SONIC!**

**-¡ESPEREN CHICOS, NECESITARAN AYUDA!** –Dijo Silver corriendo detrás de ellos también cuando alguien lo detuvo del brazo, el volteo a ver quién era y se trataba de la princesa Blaze

-**Tienen que hacer esto solos **–Dijo Blaze sencillamente dedicándole una mirada dulce y confiada a Silver

-**pero yo les prometí que los protegería con mi vida** –Dijo Silver mientras ponía su mano en su pecho que estaba cubierto por su armadura

**-¿Cuándo lo hicisteis?** –Pregunto Blaze confundida

-**dos segundos después de conocerlos** –Dijo Silver mostrando sus dedos índices y cordiales levantados- **¿Por qué preguntas?** –Blaze estaba dispuesta a contestarle cuando fue empujada por Silver, cayó al suelo de sentón y levanto su vista viendo a aquel erizo verde de ojos azules muy parecido a Sonic que hace segundos quería atravesarla con su espada- **¿en dónde rayos te habías metido Scourge?**

-**prepárate erizo insolente** –Dijo Scourge- **nos has causado muchos problemas desde el principio, ahora pagaras tu insolencia**

**-¡hey!** –Dijo Silver algo molesto tomando pose de ataque- **¡esa era mi frase rata verde!**

Silver se lanzó al ataque al igual que Scourge asiendo que resonara el sonido de las hojas de las espadas de ambos, que chocaban entre ellas buscando acabar con su enemigo por todo el jardín real; Blaze solo veía maravillada lo mucho que había mejorado aquel erizo plateado desde la última vez que se habían visto en aquel prado, se había convertido en un verdadero caballero, solo sonrió a sus adentros y se incorporó lentamente del suelo sujetando con decisión el mango de su espada para poder entrar en el combate.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-¿Cómo es posible que los haya perdido de vista?** –Pronuncio un erizo negro como la noche con franjas rojas y mirada rubí que estaba en un laberinto de corredores dentro del palacio de su "hermano" Sonic- _**"No recuerdo haber estado en este lugar antes, será mejor que salga de aquí rápido"**_

Estaba dispuesto a irse de ahí cuando sus oídos captaron el fuerte eco del sonido de la hoja de una espada siendo arrastrada por el piso, el solo cerro sus ojos y trato de enfocar de dónde provenía aquel sonido hasta que se detuvo y el los abrió topándose con aquel ser oscuro que no quería volver a ver por el resto de su vida, Black Doom, este solo le dedico una mirada llena de furia mientras levantaba las dos espadas que había estado arrastrando, las hojas de las espadas estaban cubiertas de sangre que goteaba a un de estas.

-**Black Doom** –Dijo Shadow en forma de un susurro audible mientras levantaba su espada asía el- **creí que tú y el resto de esos patéticos mercenarios ya se habían ido de aquí al ver su derrota**

**-Tenia asuntos que saldar con usted majestad** –Dijo Black Doom con una voz profunda y siniestra, y llena de rencor mientras se ponía en pose de batalla, Shadow sintió un escalofrió al escucharlo asiendo que se pudiera en pose de batalla también- **No sabes cuantos problemas me has traído desde aquel día que llegasteis a este mundo, cometí un grave error al dejarte en esa canasta esperando que los cocodrilos u otros animales salvajes se comieran tus carnes en vez de yo mismo descuartizarte**

**-¿Qué?** –Dijo Shadow bajando un poco la guardia mientras sus iris rubí se iluminaban un poco por la repentina revelación, Black Doom aprovecho esa oportunidad y ataco a Shadow en el estómago con el mango de una de sus espadas sacándole el aire a Shadow y asiendo que este callera de rodillas al suelo mientras se abrazaba la zona golpeada con ambos brazos dejando la espada de un lado- _**"Maldición"**_–se gritó Shadow a sus adentros al no poderse percatar del golpe a tiempo, levanto su vista y sus iris rubí sangre se enfocaron en la punta de la hoja de aquella espada

-**Después de 22 años de sufrimiento, por fin me librare de ti escoria** –Dijo Black Doom mientras hacía su espada para atrás para tomar impulso y clavarla entre medio de los ojos de Shadow, este solo cerro sus ojos esperando sentir el frío de aquella hoja traspasando su cráneo hasta que sus oídos fueron inundados por el sonido de un metal chocando contra otro con una gran fuerza y precisión, Shadow abrió sus ojos y vio a aquel erizo oscuro que le llevaba el alimento cuando estaba secuestrado por ellos- **¡¿Qué rayos crees que haces Dark?!**

**-¡No dejare que le hagas daño!** –Grito aquel erizo oscuro enfocando sus iris miel llenos de furia y decisión en Black mientras se ponía al frente de Shadow como si fuera un escudo- **¡Primero tendrás que pasar sobre mí!**

**-si tú también quieres morir, entonces te concederé tu deseo** –Dijo Black Doom preparándose para volver a atacar- **lamentaras tu insolencia**

-**lo único que lamento fue no haber protegido al príncipe Shadow como debía** –Dijo Dark acercándose a Black y atacándolo con su espada haciendo una estocada, a la cual Black lo evito usando sus dos espadas como escudo- **¡¿Que rayos estas esperando?, sal de aquí ahora!**

Shadow solo asintió mientras se incorporaba lentamente del suelo y empezaba a correr por los grandes pasillos para alejarse de Black y Dark, Black lo trato de seguir pero Dark le bloqueo el paso.

**-¡¿Por qué hacéis esto?!** –Dijo Dark mientras se cubría con su espada como si fuera un escudo de las estocadas de Black Doom- **¡Tu no eras así hermano!**

**-¡te diré lo que me paso Dark!** –Dijo Black Doom con voz tenebrosa y llena de odio sin dejar de atacar a Dark- **¡Soy un criminal peligroso y reconocido por todo Moubius, mis padres no me reconocen y perdí al amor de mi vida, y eso no esto, el bastardo de mi hermano menor tuvo un hijo con ella que solo me ha causa problemas desde hace 22 años, y no importa lo que haga para deshacerme de él, siempre aparece alguien y me arruina el placer de matarlo!** –Black hizo un movimiento rápido con ambas espadas asiendo volar la espada de Dark a unos 7 metros de distancia dejándolo desarmado, y acorralándolo contra la pared- **y ahora, después de tantos años me desharé de los responsables de mi miseria**

-**¡El único responsable de tu miseria eres tú mismo! **–Grito Dark asiéndole frente a su hermano mayor, el cual no expresaba ninguna emoción ni sentimiento alguno en su rostro mientras aun lo apuntaba con ambas espadas- **¡Hubieras tenido una excelente esposa y un maravilloso hijo pero tus deseos mundanos te los arrebataron, es más, ese erizo a quien quieres matar con toda tu alma es tu propia sangre!** –Black Doom solo abrió sus ojos a más poder a escuchar esas palabras de Dark, el cual tenía una mirada seria y decidida- **¡Así es, ese erizo a que has querido matar desde el fondo de tu oscuro corazón es tu hijo, entre Esmeralda y yo nunca ha habido algo más que amistad!, **_**"para mi desgracia"**_

**-¡Mientes!** –Grito Black regresando a su pose de batalla mientras levantaba una de sus espadas a la altura de los hombros- **¡Ese bastardo no puede ser mi hijo!**

-**cree lo que quieras hermano mayor, pero es la verdad** –Dijo Dark con un tono serio y a la vez triste mientras se cruzaba de brazos y dejaba caer sus parpados sobre sus ojos- **has lo que tengas que hacer**

Black Doom tenía una mirada fría y decidida, estaba dispuesto a traspasar a Dark con ambas espadas pasara lo que pasara, Dark simplemente se encontraba en silencio y sin preocupación de lo que iba a suceder a continuación, no tenía miedo ni preocupación si su vida iba a ser tomada por su propio hermano mayor; Black levanto sus espadas al aire para partir a Dark justo a la mitad cuando un dolor insoportable se hizo presente en su cabeza asiéndolo perder el equilibrio y cayendo al piso de cristal inconsciente por el insufrible dolor que había empezado a sentir.

-**eso es por todas las** **veces que me golpeasteis en la cabeza** –Pronuncio una voz seria y profunda que tenía cierto toque de rabia, Dark abrió sus ojos y vio a Shadow que sostenía el mango de su espada a la altura de sus hombros dando a entender que él había golpeado a su hermano mayor y le había salvado la vida- **¿y tú que me vez?**

**-nada** –Dijo Dark rápidamente con un tono de sorpresa y de seriedad en su voz- **¿Por qué volvisteis?**

**-Tú me ayudasteis a escapar cuando estaba secuestrado por el, y también me salvasteis la vida hace momentos, así que tómalo como un estamos a mano** –Dijo Shadow sencillamente antes de volver a correr por aquellos pasillos en busca de su "hermano" Sonic dejando solo a Dark y a Black

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Patio delantero**

Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de las hojas de las espadas chocando entre sí con violencia y fuerza por parte de sus dueños buscaban cada uno alcanzar su objetivo.

Uno de los dos combatientes era un erizo azul rey de iris esmeraldas que reflejaban el mismísimo infierno que no dejaba de dar ataques directos con su espada al segundo combatiente que era un señor de edad madura, calvo y con un enorme bigote de color naranja que usaba una clase de lentes oscuros que trataba de bloquear los ataques del erizo azul con la espada y el escudo que tenía a la mano.

**-¡LAMENTARAS EL DÍA EN QUE LLEGASTEIS A ESTE MUNDO EGGMAN!** -Grito Sonic mientras usaba su espada como escudo para protegerse de un ataque directo de su contrincante, era difícil de creer que aquel erizo azul de ojos esmeraldas que solía estar haciendo travesuras y dándole al mundo una sonrisa cálida todos los días, y que estaba en contra de arrebatarle la vida a alguien, era el mismo que se encontraba tratando de enviar al ex mano derecha de su difunto padre al infierno- **¡ESO ES TODO LO QUE TIENES!**

**-¡PRINCIPE SONIC!** –Se escuchó una voz frágil, dulce, llena de dolor y de tristeza desde arriba, provenía de una eriza de un hermoso tono rosa, sus púas eran cortas hasta la medida de su barbilla, sus iris aqua estaban inundados en lágrimas, y tenía un leve sonroje en sus mejilla- **¡NO LO HAGA, USTED NO ES UN SER MALIGNO, ES UN SER DE LUZ, NO SE DEJE VENCER POR EL DOLOR DE LA PARTIDA DE SU PADRE, POR FAVOR VUELVA A SER EL MISMO PRINCIPE QUE TANTO ADMIRO Y QUIERO!**

Sonic seguía atacando a Eggman con la misma furia y odio, sus ataque se hacían más fuertes y más precisos, hasta el punto en que lanzo la espada de Eggman por el aire dejándolo desarmado, Eggman se cubrió rápidamente con su escudo al ya no sentir el mango de su espada, Sonic solo alzo su espada al aire y corto aquel escudo de diamante justo a la mitad dejando a los pocos espectadores plasmados, Sonic solo levanto su espada al aire para acabar con la vida de aquel hombre que le había arrebatado la vida de su progenitor.

**-¡NO!** –Grito Amy en un tono ahogador mientras se cubría su rostro con ambas manos y se giraba asía el lado contrario de la pelea para no presenciar la muerte de aquel hombre que había decidido un mal camino del cual no quería regresar

**-¡Vete de aquí, y no te atrevas a pisar este reino otra vez Eggman!**

Amy se quitó las manos del rostro y volteo a ver de nueva cuenta la zona de combate, vio a ese señor de bigote naranja y voluntozo hincado en el suelo con su respiración agitada y su mirada perdida y confundida en aquel erizo azul de mirada esmeralda que reflejaba ira y dolor en vez de la alegría de siempre, tenía su espada clavada en el suelo a su lado derecho aun sujetando con fuerza su mango como si lo quisiera romper y destrozar al igual que lo estaba su corazón, aquella eriza rosa de iris aqua dejo ir un suspiro de alegría al ver que su príncipe no se había dejado dominar por el odio y la amargura por completo, Eggman solo agacho su mirada y salió corriendo de la vista de todos los presentes lo más rápido que podía sin voltear atrás por si acaso Sonic cambiaba de opinión, este tenía su vista enfocada en el, viendo como huía de su presencia, giro su cuerpo y enfoco su mirada esmeralda en aquella eriza rosada y le dedico una sonrisa, la cual fue correspondida.

**-¿Y Eggman?** –Pregunto un erizo negro como la noche infinita con rayos rojos en las púas de su cabeza, brazos y piernas, su voz estaba agitada como señal de que había estado corriendo y su respiración respaldaba esa teoría

-**eso ya no importa brother** –Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa tranquila

**-lo dejasteis escapar cierto **–Dijo Shadow entrecerrando sus ojos y al mismo tiempo dedicándole una mirada que demostraba molestia

-**que bien me conoces** –Dijo Sonic- **pero…es lo que hubiera hecho nuestro padre en mi lugar**

-**en eso no te contradigo querido hermano o mejor dicho príncipe Sonic** –Dijo Shadow con su tono de voz seria al igual que su mirada, la mirada alegre de Sonic al igual que la de Shadow cambio a una seria- **¿y qué piensas hacer ahora príncipe Sonic?**

-**Me ha robado las palabras príncipe Shadow, yo también le iba a preguntar lo mismo** –Dijo Sonic con un tono de voz seria mientras enfocaba su vista en la puerta principal de su palacio, la cual se encontraba manchada de la sangre de gente inocente, de esta se asomaba la reina Aleene, Silver, Blaze y María, Sonic solo saco su espada del suelo y volteo a ver a Shadow el cual asintió, ambos levantaron sus espadas al aire uniendo sus puntas como el símbolo la bandera de ese reino- **¡Hoy un gran rey nos ha dejado, y un antiguo reino ha pasado!**

**-¡De las cenizas del antiguo reino se ha levantado uno nuevo, al igual que un nuevo rey! **–Grito Shadow viendo a sus antiguos súbditos

**-¡Que viva los nuevo reyes!** –Grito la reina Aleene

**-¡Que viva el rey Sonic y el rey Shadow! –**Grito Silver

**-¡Que vivan los nuevos reyes!, ¡Que Dios salve a nuestros reyes!**

Los presentes empezaron a regocijarse, por fin todo había terminado, o eso se creía. Desde una de las ventanas de una torre una eriza rojiza tenia puesto sus iris rubí en la celebración de victoria que estaba asiendo aquel reino en el cual ella era una extranjera y a lo mejor enemiga, su mirada y su rostro no demostraban emoción alguna, no se podía descifrar si estaba feliz o quería matar a alguien.

-**Festejen mientras puedan, esto apenas esta comenzando -**Pronuncio Esmeralda con un tono de voz seria y tenebrosa, en forma de un susurro audible mientras se cubría con una túnica negra con capucha y se adentraba mas a la oscuridad de la torre sin despegar su vista de la ventana

_**En el próximo cap: Serán revelados las historias detrás de los nuevos reyes y se revelaran los sentimientos de Amy por Sonic**_

**Después de un largo, largo, pero muy largo tiempo al fin subí la secuela de "las propuestas de la alta sociedad", espero que les haiga gustado el primer cap ^^**

**Hasta el próximo capitulo**

**Se despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


	2. Nuevo reino 1 Parte

_**Este capitulo esta dedicado especialmente a mi amiga Sonatika, te kiero mucho y espero que te mejores y recuperes pronto ^w^**_

_**Sonatika es propiedad de Sonatika**_

_**Lionne The Cat y Leoa son propiedad de Leoa94**_

_**Aqua Lucem The Pegasus es propiedad de BlueRosePegasus**_

_**Esmeralda, Sara, Yud, Lucas, Mateo, Awilda, Yoshimi al igual que la historia son propiedad mía**_

_**EL resto de los personajes le pertenecen a SEGA y a sus respetivos creadores**_

**Nuevo reino**

**Parte 1**

**SONIC POV**

Por mi mente nunca había pasado la idea de ser rey o de asumir la responsabilidad del trono algún día, ni siquiera en mis sueños más locos, desde pequeño siempre estuve con la mentalidad de que cuando nuestro padre envejeciera seria mi hermano Shadow quien asumiera el trono y todas esas responsabilidades de ser rey, pero todos esos planes y fantasías habían cambiado radicalmente volviéndose fantasías lejanas.

En este momento mis iris esmeraldas estaban observando el hermoso paisaje que era iluminado por los escasos rayos de la luna por el bloque amiento de aquellos árboles frondosos que evitaban que la mayoría de la luz pudiera tocar el pastizal de aquel bosque, el cual podía visualizar por aquella ventanilla de la carroza real, la cual nos estaba llevando a nuestra próxima aventura en busca de respuestas acerca del pasado de aquel erizo que en algún tiempo pensé que éramos hermanos de sangre, sentía mis parpados pesados y como estos también luchaban por poder cubrir por completo mis iris para poder descansar.

**-Duérmete Sonic** –Pronuncio Shadow asiéndome reaccionar, yo solo voltee a verlo y negué con mi cabeza moviéndola de un lado a otro, escuche como el suspiro y se cruzó de brazos insertando su mirada sangre en mi- **es un viaje muy largo, necesitaras fuerzas**

**-sabes muy bien que no confió en ella** –Dije apuntado con la mirada a aquella eriza rojiza que había sido la responsable de cada tragedia que había pasado en mi reino- no bajare la guardia ni un segundo

**-¿sabéis que sigo despierta verdad?** –Pronuncio ella levantando sus parpados para verme con sus iris sangre directo a mis iris esmeraldas, sentí como si alguien metiera un cubo de hielo a mis vestiduras y este se deslizara por mi espalda**- ¿Cuántas veces más me tendré que disculpar con voz?, ambos reinos fuimos víctimas de un engaño, y por desgracias estas mentiras cobraron la vida de un gran rey y amigo**

**-la perdonare cuando aparezca una mujer tan loca como para casarse con el barrigón de Eggman** -Dije yo en un tono molesto tratando de que mis lágrimas no huyeran de mis ojos, aun sentía aquella cuchilla atravesando mi corazón como si volviera a estar en aquel momento de amargura e impotencia, ella solo me miro a los ojos y dejo ir un suspiro silencioso mientras dejaba caer de nueva cuenta sus parpados y se colocaba en su posición anterior- **eso creí**

-**Sonic, sabéis bien que no toda la responsabilidad de la muerte del rey Spear fue culpa de ella** –Dijo Shadow, yo solo voltee a verlo con una mirada seria

**-¡Tu solo lo dices porque no sabes cómo se siente perder a tu propio padre!** –Le grite a Shadow mientras una lágrima traicionera se deslizaba por mi mejilla, ya que podía sentir el calor de esta, Shadow solo me vio en silencio por un breve momento y pude visualizar como un par de lágrimas cristalinas empezaban a deslizarse por sus mejillas

**-Tal vez no compartía su misma sangre, pero era mi padre también Sonic** –Pronuncio Shadow con una voz quebrantada, baje mi mirada y me cruce de brazos mientras dirigía mi mirada a otra parte, me había pasado de la raya y con la persona menos adecuada- **a todos no duele su partida príncipe Sonic, pero tienes que tener cuidado cuando hables, las palabras pueden causar más daños que los hechos**

Escuche atentamente las últimas palabras de mi ex hermano, tenía que admitir que de cierto modo tenía razón, solo deje ir un suspiro y voltee a verlo de reojo solo para darme cuenta que ya había caído en los acogedores bazos del sueño, voltee a mi lado izquierdo y pude visualizar a esas dos erizas que de alguna forma pasaron a ser parte de nuestra familia, debía de admitir que cuando Sara no las presento creí que solo era un par de campesinas que querían sentirse como princesas, pero conforme las fui conociendo me di cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado, en especial con aquella eriza rosa de nombre Amy que se había robado mi corazón, solo sonríe de lado al recordar todas aquellas ocasiones en que le trate de robar un beso y ella me daba una cachetada, debía de admitir que aun me dolían mis cachetes, deje ir una risita y me acomode en mi asiento para poder descansar por un momento, muchas cosas habían pasado últimamente, y a la verdad no se cómo reaccionar ante estas.

**FIN DEL SONIC POV**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Palacio Real Sheikaist (Zona norte)**

**-¿Ya todo está listo para la llegada de la reina Awilda?** –Pronuncio una eriza de color pistache que usaba una armadura plateada brillante que no revelaba casi nada de como seria su forma física más que el fleco que cubría la mitad de su yelmo, mientras se dirigía a una eriza de color azul fuerte que poseía unos iris miel, sus púas era del mismo tono de azul de su piel casi tocaban el suelo por lo largo de estas

-**Todo esta tal y como ordeno la princesa Sara Sir Yud –**Pronuncio aquella eriza de color azul mientras hacía una pequeña reverencia ante aquel caballero

**-¿Todas las doncellas están en su posición?, ¿Las habitaciones están perfectamente organizadas?, ¿La princesa Sara ya autorizo los platillos para el banquete de bienvenida?...**

**-Cálmate Sir Yud **–Pronuncio una voz masculina a las espaldas del caballero, la cual volteo a verlo, el responsable de la voz era un erizo castaño de ojos miel que se encontraba con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro, sus ropajes eran dignos de la realeza y su corte también dada a entender la cercanía que este tenía con la familia real-** Todo esta listo, no tienes nada de qué preocuparte**

-**Solo asegúrense de que este todo listo y en su lugar cuando Yoshimi toque la campana**

En ese momento un sonido estridente y fuerte empezó a inundar cada habitación y rincón del palacio real llenando de susto a casi todos los habitantes y sirvientes que trabajan en este por el repentino aviso, la mayoría de los sirvientes dejaron de hacer su trabajo y empezaron a correr rumbo a la entrada del palacio para recibir a su señora y a su príncipe perdido.

**-¡¿pero que rayos están esperando?, la reina Esmeralda nos espera!** –Gruño Yud al ver a la hermosa doncella y al noble en su misma posición, ambos solo dieron un pequeño salto asía atrás por el repentino grito del caballero y no tardaron mucho en comenzar a correr por aquel pasillo para recibir a su majestad- _**"Idiotas"**_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-Entrada del Palacio Real** **Sheikaist**

**-Su palacio es muy grande reina Esmeralda** –Dijo Shadow observando con detalle aquel edificio de piedra que se mostraba ante el por medio de la ventana del carruaje

-**Nuestro palacio hijo mío** –Dijo Esmeralda seriamente sin despegar su vista de el, Shadow solo la volteo a ver de reojo con una mirada seria antes de que su vista se volviera a aquel palacio que a partir de ese momento seria su nuevo hogar- **aunque debo de admitir que no es tan majestuoso como el palacio del reino en que antes habitabas**

-**El reino Sheikaist es reconocido por su habilidad en la guerra y en acabar con sus enemigos de una forma sangrienta, al igual que por las riquezas que poseen en su poder **–Pronuncio Amy con una sonrisa algo nerviosa mientras se dirigía a la madre de aquel erizo negro que en algún tiempo logro cautivar su corazón, Esmeralda solo asintió en forma de confirmación mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-**Siempre supe que terminarías como el rey de los asesinos –**Dijo Sonic en un tono burlón sin despegar la vista del enorme palacio en el cual pronto habitarían por un tiempo limitado o eso pensaban, Shadow solo gruño y cerro su puño con fuerza para tratar de reprimir sus deseos de mandar a Sonic a la otra vida.

**-De seguro el príncipe Sonic lo dijo sin querer príncipe Shadow** –Dijo María con una sonrisa tierna poniéndose en medio de Shadow y Sonic antes de que algo desastroso sucediera, Shadow solo dejo ir un resoplido y asintió aun con el ceño fruncido, el carruaje se detuvo de repente ocasionando que algunos saltaran de sus lugares, María aún se encontraba de pie cuando el carruaje se detuvo asiendo que callera en las piernas de Sonic por error- **lo...lo siento mucho príncipe Sonic, no era mi intención**

**-no te preocupes María, a todos nos puede pasar –**Dijo Sonic mientras la ayudaba a sentarse a su lado, Shadow solo se quedó viendo esta escena en silencio mientras que en su interior quería matar a Sonic; la puerta de la carroza enseguida se abrió revelando a un lobo de pelaje oscuro con ojos verdes que usaba una clase de vestimenta elegante, el cual solo se hizo a un lado para que ellos pudieran bajar mientras hacía una clase de reverencia- **wow aquí a pesar de ser un reino de asesinos tienen clase**

**-Majestad, me es un gran honor ser el primero en darlos la bienvenida** –Dijo aquel lobo aun manteniendo su posición anterior- **Bienvenida reina Esmeralda**

Aquella eriza rojiza solo asintió y bajo de la carroza con delicadeza y algo de rapidez, de alguna forma le alegraba volver a estar en su reino, sus iris sangre se enfocaron en todos sus sirvientes y caballeros que estaban a la orilla de una alfombra roja con toques dorados que había sido colocada específicamente para su llegara, al final de esta se encontraba la entrada principal de su palacio, el arco de este adornado de rosas rojas y blancas, y debajo de este se encontraba una felina de color añil con iris miel que usaba un vestido de seda pura de color violeta suave sencillo, y en su cabeza se encontraba colocada una tiara de oro blanco, y a su lado también se encontraba una felina de pelaje rojizo, su cabellera era de color rubio cenizo con un fleco colocado sobre su ojo izquierdo y sus ojos eran de un verde hermoso, usaba un vestido sencillo pero elegante que asía resaltar su silueta, la cual también estaba acompañada de una tercera persona, esta se trataba de una eriza entre azul y celeste de mirada azul oscuro que radiaba la vida y felicidad que esta tenia, usaba un vestido largo sencillo de color morado y en sus muñecas unos anillos de un color verde, Esmeralda solo sonrió y se acercó a estas con paso veloz abrazando a la felina de color añil.

**-Bienvenida hermana mayor** –Dijo Sara con una sonrisa amplia mientras le respondía el abrazo y cerraba sus ojos por el breve momento que duraba su abrazo, se apartaron lentamente mientras se sostenían de las manos y se sonreirán la una a la otra- **¿Disfrutasteis del viaje?**

**-¡Sara!** –Se pudo escuchar el grito colectivo de Sonic y Shadow los cuales hicieron a Esmeralda a un lado para poder abrazar a su nana Sara, la cual los recibió con un fuerte abrazo y un beso cálido y maternal en la frente de cada uno

**-¡Qué bueno es volver a verte Sara!** –Dijo Shadow con una sonrisa en su rostro haciendo sentir un poco celosa a Esmeralda por el afecto que este le demostraba a su hermana menor como si esta fuera su madre**- ¡estaba vamos preocupados por ti!**

**-¡Ya no vuelvas a irte del castillo sin avisar a nadie, nos matasteis del susto! –**Dijo Sonic sin dejar de abrazarla**- ¡y después dicen que yo soy el irresponsable!**

-**ya, calmaos **–Dijo Sara con una voz suave y delicada con una sonrisa delicada adornando su rostro- **Lo que importa ahora es que estamos reunidos y que están todos bien**

**-bueno…no todos –**Dijo Sonic bajando su mirada al suelo mientras que un par de lágrimas se empezaban a formar en su rostro-** mi padre…bueno…el…**

**-El rey Spear fue herido gravemente en batalla perdiendo la vida y dejando al príncipe Sonic como heredero único al trono –**Dijo aquella felina de cabellera rubia cenizacon voz seria sin mostrar ninguna emoción

**-¡Lionne! **–Pronuncio la eriza de tono azulado y celeste dirigiéndose a la felina de cabellera rubia ceniza, la cual se sobre exalto un poco por el grito de ella

**-¿eso es cierto?** –Pregunto Sara volteando a ver a su hermana mayor la cual asintió, Sara solo borro por completo su sonrisa y abrazo a ambos erizos- **mis pequeños, eso les debió doler mucho**

**-Disculpe princesa Sara **–Volvió a pronunciar aquella eriza entre azul y celeste de una manera cortes-** Creo que este no es el lugar ni el tiempo adecuado para hablar de este tema**

**-Tienes razón Sonatika, por favor acompáñenme adentro para poder seguir hablando sobre esta tragedia **–Dijo Sara asiendo a un lado y apuntando con su brazo izquierdo la puerta del palacio, a los cuales estos dos se voltearon a ver por un breve momento y después volvieron su mirada a Sara asintieron con una sonrisa adornando su rostro, empezaron a caminar para adentrarse a la construcción cuando pararon en seco y voltearon a ver en dirección a la carroza, en la cual se encontraban ambas hermanas Rose aun sin bajarse de esta, Sara solo sonrió y les hizo una seña con su mano derecha como señal de que viniera, a la cual estas contestaron y fueron con ella.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-**Entonces eso fue lo que paso** **con el rey Spear** –Dijo Sara mientras le daba un sorbo a su té de limón con miel, del cual aún se podía ver el calor salir de este líquido- **tal vez no me tuve que haber ido hasta ver la victoria sobre ese bufón**

**-de todas formas el resultado iba a ser el mismo –**Pronuncio Sonic con voz seria mientras mantenía sus ojos cerrados y su espalda recargada en el respaldo de aquel sillón forado de rojo sangre-** íbamos a perder a alguien importante quisiéramos o no**

**-bueno ya estuvo bueno de restregarme mi error –**Pronuncio en tono molesto Esmeralda mientras se levantaba furiosa de su asiento y caminaba asía la puerta de salida de aquel salón abriéndola con un movimiento rápido y azotándola con fuerza al salir de la sala asiendo resonar el golpe por toda la sala e inundando los oídos de todos los presentes

**-qué carácter tiene –**Dijo Sonic**- en ningún momento dije que fuera su culpa**

**-Sonic, lo dijisteis como 23 veces durante todo tu relato **–Dijo Shadow dejando su taza de té en la mesita que estaba a su lado derecho, y levantándose de su asiento, y caminando asía la puerta de salida y tirando de esta para abrirla-** y que yo me acuerde en ningún momento dije que eras mi héroe**

**-Pero lo pudisteis haber pensado **–Dijo Sonic con una sonrisa algo burlona en su rostro, Shadow solo rodo sus ojos asía otra dirección y salió de la habitación en busca de su "supuesta madre"-** ¡si, gracias por dejarme hablando solo!**

**-Disculpe príncipe Sonic, pero estoy de acuerdo con el príncipe Shadow, usted excedió –**Dijo Amy viéndolo directamente a los ojos- **La reina Esmeralda nos dejó acompañar al príncipe Shadow y quedarnos por un tiempo en su palacio mientras se resolvía este misterio, y no se me hace digno que usted le recalque su error**

**-Bueno, creo que tienes razón señorita Amy –**Dijo Sonic agachando levemente su cabeza**- Me disculpare con la reina Esmeralda la próxima vez que la vea**

Amy solo sonrió en forma de aceptación mientras cerraba sus ojos ocasionando que Sonic se sonrojara un poco, y esto no paso desapercibido ya que Sara lo noto fácilmente.

Shadow se encontraba corriendo por aquellos pasillos rectos hechos de piedra y cubiertos por aquella alfombra de tercio pelo rojo de aquel palacio que era su nuevo hogar buscando a esa eriza pelirroja y de mirada sangre que había abandonado la sala en donde se encontraba hace minutos, solo sus pisadas se hacían resonar por aquellos pasillos algo estrechos dándole a entender que él era el único presente en ese lugar, se detuvo de repente apoyando sus manos sobre sus rodillas y empezó a respirar con algo de dificultad, ya llevaba más de 20 minutos subiendo escaleras y corriendo por los pasillos en su búsqueda, se incorporó dispuesto a regresar con los demás cuando escucho la voz inconfundible de su madre que provenía de una habitación que estaba a unos 5 pasos de distancia, se repego en la pared y camino con sigilo hasta estar casi al frente de la puerta, la cual estaba media abierta permitiéndole ver a su madre y a aquel erizo oscuro de mirada miel que le había ayudado con anterioridad, ¿Qué rayos asía ahí?.

**-Lo más seguro es que Black Doom se esté escondiendo en el reino de la princesa Blaze** –Dijo Dark que se yacía con su espalda recargada en la pared- **y creo que no soy el único que lo supone ya que el erizo plateado no acompaño a nuestro amado príncipe sino a la gatita morada**

**-es un muy buen punto, el reino de Blaze está en medio de ambos reinos permitiéndole saber los avances y tropiezos de cada reino **–Pronuncio una tercera voz femenina, la cual no estaba visible ante la vista de Shadow- **Podría ir y checar si nuestras sospechas son ciertas**

**-Es tentador pero no es seguro ir haya por el momento, y menos si eres tu Leoa –**Dijo Esmeralda**- o se te olvido la orden que mando el rey sobre cortar tu cabeza si ponías un solo pie en su reino**

**-solo me arrepiento de no haber cumplido mi trabajo–**Dijo ella sencillamente, él había escuchado que una chica había intentado asesinar al padre de Blaze hace dieciocho tiempos _(N/A: 1Tiempo= 1 año)_, se acercó un poco más a la rajilla de luz estrecha que le permitía ver a través de la puerta para tratar a la mencionada Leoa ocasionando que la puerta se empezará a abrir lentamente formando un chillido lo suficientemente audible para ser escuchado por los presentes que estaban adentro de la sala alertándolos de su presencia

**-¡¿Quién esta ahí?!** –Demando Esmeralda con voz potente y autoritaria- **¡Responda y de un paso al frente!**

Shadow solo abrió más la puerta asiéndose presente en la habitación y pasando adentro de esta, y cerrando la puerta detrás de él para que nadie pudiera oírlos o verlos como él lo había hecho.

**-¿Qué haces espiándonos Shadow?** –Dijo Esmeralda con tono serio, la cual está a un par de pasos de distancia de su hijo- **deberías de estar con Sara y con ese patético erizo azul**

**-en primera yo soy el único que le puede llamar patético a Sonic **–Dijo Shadow frunciendo el ceño y viendo a Esmeralda desafiantemente**- y en segunda te estaba buscando para ver si te encontrabas bien**

**-hay, que ternurita de hijo tienes Esmeralda –**Pronuncio una mujer joven de piel amarilla, cabellera rojiza e iris azules mar profundo que usaba una especie de traje de batalla ligero y revelador, este era de un color azul oscuro con escote en V y corto hasta 30 centímetros por arriba de la rodilla asiendo resaltar su bien definida figura, ella se encontraba de piernas cruzada en un sillón de la sala que estaba forrado de las pieles de un tigre de véngala y sosteniendo un kunai en su mano derecha con la punta de la hoja de este sobre su dedo índice**- Tiene tu misma mirada de asesina, pero por lastima saco el mismo tono de piel que Black Doom**

Enseguida Sara abrazo a Shadow con su brazo izquierdo y lo acerco lo más posible a su pecho mientras con su mano libre sacaba su katana y apuntaba a la joven mujer con esta mientras le dedicaba una mirada fría y desafiante.

-**Que ni se te ocurra hacerle daño Leoa –**Dijo Esmeralda amenazantemente sin bajar su guardia- **si te a través a tocarle una sola púa te mandare al mismo infierno**

**-Tranquila Esmeralda, yo no le aria daño alguno a tu hijo –**Dijo Leoa sencillamente- **o es que no confías en mi vieja amiga**

**-¿Por qué rayos crees que estoy así? –**Dijo Esmeralda

**-entonces creo que es mejor que me valla, seguiremos este tema en otro momento** –Dijo Leoa levantándose de su asiento y caminando asía una ventana y de un momento a otro salto a través de esta desapareciendo de la vista de todos, Esmeralda solo dejo ir un suspiro y guardo su katana en su funda

-**Tenemos que hablar tu y yo Shadow** –Dijo Esmeralda volteando a ver a Dark- **a solas**

**-pero yo no quiero, Sonic tenía razón, fue una mala idea venir **–Dijo Shadow alejándose de ella y saliendo de aquella habitación a paso veloz

**-¡Shadow! –**Grito Esmeralda y estirando su brazo para tratar de detenerlo pero ambos fuerón intentos fallidos**- Shadow**

**-dale tiempo, aun esta confundido –**Dijo Dark caminando asía ella y dándole un abrazo por detrás**- solo necesita saber que en ti puede confiar, ¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sonatika y a Aqua?, de seguro ellas pueden ayudarte a que él se sienta en su casa**

**-odio admitirlo pero esa es una muy buena idea- **Dijo Esmeralda mientras su rostro formaba una pequeña y timida sonrisa

**Se Despide Judith Rose Dark**

**Dejen Reviews**


End file.
